Conspiracy To The West
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Another side trip for the Sanzo group. Meant to be placed into the Saiyuki Reload series, post episode 4, and focuses on Gojyo and Goku. Please R&R. Nonyaoi, this time. One shot. Rated based on manga ratings, mild language, and minor violence


Driving in the heated desert the Sanzo party was treading towards the setting sun. Following a destiny that none of them, not even the merciful goddess, can predict truly. With Hakkai at the wheel, Sanzo in front next to his companion, and Gojyo bickering with Goku in the back, it was another ordinary day for the group.

"I'm hungry…"

"Will you shut your fat mouth? You've been saying the same thing since we left 3 days ago."

"And I'm still hungry. So bite me."

"Oh I'm sure you would just love that wouldn't you!"

"You stupid fag, don't aim your fantasy's at me!"

"Will you both just shut the hell up? We don't need to hear your lover's spats anymore," Sanzo, pressed at them in an annoyed tone. Automatically they shut up as Hakkai laughed to himself.

"Gee, it's awfully quiet back there. You two aren't making out back there are you?" Hakkai said casually with a mild taste of amusement.

"Aw shut up!" They both yelled at the same time, and returned to their normal quarrels. Hakkai smirked, never taking his eyes off the sand in front of them.

"That always works… Too damn predictable…"

"At least they provide for some mild entertainment, ne?"

"Tch…. Mild annoyance is more like it…" Sanzo muttered as he pulled out a thin, bent cigarette. Putting it in his mouth, he lit the bogey and closed his eyes to hide the twitching. His fingers gripped around his fan just in case.

An hour passed and for once, it has been quiet. No arguing had been going on for half an hour and since the bickering earlier, Goku had not mentioned that he was hungry. However, nothing lasts forever as some learn the hard way.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry. Can't we just stop at a village to get something to eat? I'm going to collapse or something if we don't get food soon."

Whack!

"I'm sick of you and your stomach bakazaru!" Sanzo's paper fan hit across Goku's head along with some of the monks kicks for good measure. A few whines from the 'monkey' were heard before Sanzo returned back up front as if nothing had happened.

A smirk went across Hakkai's face as he kept driving. An idea came into his head as he saw a figure go into a sand storm towards a village. "We do need more supplies. Maybe we should stop for the night at the very least. It wouldn't hurt to relax for a bit as well."

Realizing the fact that it was useless to even try and fight their decision, Sanzo just stayed quiet and simply nodded. "Okay Hakuryuu, just a little farther and you can rest finally." A trill like purr came from the jeep and sped up, heading towards the village cloaked with the sandstorm.

After 3 hours had passed, the Sanzo party was getting out of the jeep by a worn down building that seemed devoid of life. Hakuryuu turned back into its dragon form and promptly flew to its master's side, Hakkai. They all went off to look around the small village, with of course, Goku and Gojyo bickering. Hakkai finally spoke up though to make at least one of the two to stop. "It's strange; I know I saw a young lady come into here not that long ago…"

Instantly Gojyo forgot all about the monkey (Goku) and walked besides Hakkai, arm wrapped around the shoulder as if they were the best of friends. "Now, you wouldn't have caught how this 'young lady' looks have you my dear friend?"

"Cant say that I have. Many clothes on. Possibly to hide her features to keep men from staring at her." Hakkai said sheepishly with a small laugh. Fluently avoiding a punch aimed at his head by Gojyo, he picked up a small hair band. "Well. At least we can be assured someone lives around. This is a new hair band."

"Sure it isn't the kappas?"

"Shut up you little monkey!"

"Why don't you make me, you stupid water sprite!"

"Will you both shut up? You're giving me a headache, or do I have to shoot your tongues to shut you up?" That brought Gojyo and Goku to quiet down finally.

Walking through the town the Sanzo party still has yet to notice any signs of life. Before they knew it, an hour had passed, yet still no sign of life was heard. At least, until they reached the heart of the town. Distinctly, a single pitched whistle was heard and dragged out to last a good 30 seconds. Obviously, this had brought the group to be on guard; expecting a battle to arise.

Instead, people came out of the closed homes and went about their normal lives. Basically, the whole group of guys was being ignored. At first, uneasy glances were shared between the members of the group taller than 5'6" at the time. So naturally, Goku was away from them and followed his nose to some restaurant. A familiar yell came from the monkey king; calling for the one that pays for the food. "Sanzo! I'm hungry and we haven't eaten since lunch. How about a few of these meat buns? They smell awesome…"

"Shut up and for once stop thinking about that bottomless pit you call a stomach." With a few hits of the fan and dragging of the saru, the four were on their way to finding an inn. Well, at first they were. It wasn't long till someone had noticed who of a high importance was within the group. That was when the usual crowd of people started to swarm around the young, high ranking, Sanzo priest. While spouting off a bunch of the usual bullshit that the blonde knew the people wanted to hear, a look to Gojyo was made. It was the hanyou's turn to find an inn while this was going on. Of course, once the red head found aforementioned inn, he would only mention who was in his party to get a few rooms for free as well as a good meal. It was so simple, that even Goku was able to do this when even hungry.

Then there it was; A glimpse of white going around some corner. Normally something that the red head would be able to ignore and continue on to a hotel to get a few rooms. This time, though, it was different. There was something in Gojyo's instincts that was telling him to check it out. Especially when the man was hearing, the familiar sounds of a scuffle. Giving a sigh, mutterings about being a good Samaritan was heard from the taboo child.

On the ground, all in white. The being having splashes of red going through the white cloths. Around them, several burly guys were taking advantage of the person being down on the ground. More kicking and insults were aimed at the person. Clearing his throat, Gojyo stepped on the scene. "Now I believe it's time to get rid of some scum here."

The guys looked over to the one with red hair and eyes. Immediately their eyes widened as the smallest one of the gang spoke to the largest. "See, what'd I tell ya? You mess with one vermin, more of it's kind come around and increase the filth here."

Before wanting to deal with a fight, the boss looked over at Gojyo. The first thing noticed was the weapon that the hanyou had in his grip. He definitely didn't want to deal with more problems or a loss of followers. "Right then. Lets get out of here before we get a real infestation." Making a head nod, the humans all left down further into the alley.

At first, Gojyo just stood there in confusion. Putting the weapon away, the traveler walked over besides the figure in white, which had remained, on the ground all the time. Seeing this, a thick and calloused finger went up and scratched up part of the red locks, which could've used a wash. "Worlds growing with cowards… Could've done well with some exercise after spending so much time in that jeep…Hey, you want any help up?"

The figures head remained down while the white hood stayed over it. Another look showed that every single piece of clothing was white. White pants, probably a white shirt with how there was no change in color on the cloak. After all, if there were some color in the shirt, the fabric would show through the cloak just like always. As they went to push themselves up, a slender and white gloved hand reached over for a pair of silver framed sunglasses. Luckily, the lens were not cracked, though there were a few scratches. Seeing the offered hand by the large tanned hand, their gloved ones accepted it.

Being pulled up, it was apparent the gender now. With the draping of the cloth and stance, this was definitely a young woman. Why she was hiding under all the cloth was something confounding by the red head now. Hearing a whistle, the white clad figure ran right off. By the time that the rogue was able to realize what had happened and who that was in the slightest sense, 'twas too late for him to lay his usual moves on her. Sighing, he turned back around into the main streets, only to have a few villagers in his way. "There a problem now?"

The head of the group, a man that was slightly balding, stepped forward with a club in his hand. "Your kind aren't welcome here. Leave before dawn before we take more forceful measures." As he turned to leave, the rest started to follow. Not without throwing a few, yet easily dodged, rocks at Gojyo. It was obvious that they were very anti-half-breed. However, this was one of those times that the red head wasn't in the mood to fight. Especially considering the fact that these people were too much like others, and not worth the energy. Therefore, in feeling it was best that one of the others find a place to stay, Gojyo headed out to find his companions. Five minutes later, he found them alright, going into an inn. Leave it to Sanzo to make a big enough impression for an inn-holder to offer some rooms to the priest and his 'slaves.'

Inside the tavern, the Sanzo party were the life of the place. Well, that would be putting it lightly, really. In a corner, our lovable stubborn priest was smoking, and reading with his glasses on. Across the table was Hakkai trying to map out the future path west that would be easiest on Hakuryuu and still be speedy. Though distractions come easily when the other half of the group is around. Goku, our ever-innocent monkey, was ordering over half the places stock of foods. No less for a snack, he probably thought as well. When Gojyo finally joined in, he saw that the others were already settled in. So why shouldn't he as well, right? As well with all these women around, the red head could only think of one thing. Of course, ninety percent of the time, all Gojyo did think of was one thing; women.

Now the first step was to choose one target out of all the women in here. All of which seem to be just as lovely, and just as shallow and innocent. Yet still, something seemed off about this town, including the women. It wasn't that they were too pure, but too happy. Almost as if there were no troubles that have ever graced their town. At least till they set eyes on the hanyou. Then this look of absolute hate and disgust showed not only in their eyes, but on their lips. The way that their noses flared and scrunched up, it proved that Gojyo wasn't the first half-breed that they've seen before.

It was obvious, these people knew the story that came along the result of a forbidden relationship; one between youkai and ningen. Hair and eyes identical to the shade of dried blood. A child of taboo that was known to only bring misery and harm to those it came in contact with. A life of pain and loneliness was the only thing that society could guarantee to such a creature. Never a person, never fitting in with the world of youkai or the world of humans. There was no place for their kind, and at the youngest age of comprehension, the child of a forbidden love realizes such a sad fact.

So they made their own place, their own world. A place they knew that they could fit in because they made it themselves. Still, there were a few that would be able to accept such a being. The parents, siblings at times, or maybe a childhood friend that didn't know the difference between them and the red haired abomination. Gojyo knew this all because he had to experience each paining fact. The tears streaming down her face. Seeing his father in the boy's eyes. She knew the fate of pain and struggles, and couldn't stand to let him live through that. She had actually tried to save him by the only way she knew how; killing him. She tried, oh how she did, but the fact that he was standing here and now proved that she didn't succeed. His brother, Jien, saved him by killing their mother. Back then, he could count on Jien, till he left. Years later, today, he was now named Dokugakuji. It was a sign of his new life, how he wasn't dwelling on the past anymore. It was time for Gojyo to do the same. Leave it as something that just happened, and no longer dwell on it now. He was alive, strong, a damn good gambler and very lucky with the ladies.

The evening went by just like any other. A game of poker, some drinks and women. It was a good break from the ground and jeep being the common bed for the group. So in this case, there were no complaints. At least, not about the lodging. Of course when it comes to Sanzo, he has a complaint about every little thing, and Goku is going on about being hungry or bored. Surprisingly, there were no troubles for the party over the night. No assassins, zombies, crazed youkai or idiot women. Yet there were troubles in the town. Over two blocks from the inn, not far from where Gojyo was earlier that day, an old problem rose again.

"You _dare_ to bring such filth to our town, bitch!" A kick was landed to the side. Once again, an aging man with dark hair and a scowl on his face was glaring down. Here though, it was the same white clad female from before. Letting herself spit to the ground, her shaded eyes went up to the man. Even with the glasses on, it was seen that her demeanor was calm and not to be stirred by them. In fact, it was a look to show that she wasn't going to talk to them. _They_ were the filth of this town. Displeased with the reaction, the man grabbed a pipe nearby. It was time for him to deal with this once and for all. At least while those others weren't around right now.

A smirk to the woman's lips form now, just as she catches the man looking about. Pushing herself up, her white clad feet moved off of the hem of her white cloak. It was so simple to figure these people out at times, but she couldn't expect much from humans, anyways. Slender tanned hands, with red nails, came into view. First just relaxing loosely, almost seeming to aim at this taller less attractive being. Whatever it was, it worked in bringing him to back away considerably. Fear seemed to fill the air, and his eyes, only to bring her smirk to a grin. The voice was purposely slow in speaking, letting a purr come up from each word. Purposely dropping it low to a lower alto tone, she finally gave a reply to him. "You almost seem afraid, tender. Now I believe words of finishing me off one and for all was what came out of your mouth as well. Such rude language. Maybe, just maybe, I should get rid of the problem."

Soft pats to the ground were heard as the white clad woman started to walk towards the male. His reaction was more nervous though as he clumsily stepped back. Oh how simple it was to instill fear among these people. With his tongue in his throat, the female continued. "Taking advantage of me pretending to be helpless and weak. I expected it, but taking advantage of such a façade is very, very rude. I'll have to-"

"Oi, get back here already. Cause trouble and they'll get suspicious." A deep, dark, but smooth, voice called out from the skies. It was, to say the least, a handsome voice. Challenging, but kind as well. The villagers, who looked up saw locks of dark blue hair on quite the sturdy build. Diamond blue hues staring down at each one of them, it was needless to say that they ran off to their own homes. Once again, the white clad female was alone down in the streets. The man did not jump down, and both knew why. Without word, both made off in similar directions towards the appropriate place. The nightly events followed along to dawn; With no further incidents to be heard of.

"Come on you stupid kappa, I'm hungry!" The words of a familiar golden-eyed 18-year-old called out. Yet as the fist from a tanned red headed figure collided with that boy's skull, he walked on. Gojyo was not in the mood, as he wanted to get some smokes. Unfortunately, the fact that the villagers would start up a mob became very unappealing. Booze, smokes, and babes; That's all that he wanted, but thanks to the half-breed hatred of this location, it was another day without all three of his desires.

__

"A child of taboo is something to be despised. A creature which will only bring pain and suffering to those around it. A life of loneliness being it's only future. How did you develop your scars…?"

The words echoed through the redhead's mind. So clearly, as if someone spoke them right behind him. Stopping and grabbing the cinnamon-haired demon's head, the crimson orbs took a careful look around. Nothing out of the ordinary; Hell, nothing at all at first. Everyone was too busy keeping as much distance from Gojyo as possible. Ignoring Goku's complaints, the 22-year-old male turned around completely; Just in time to see the ends of a white cloak flap around the corner.

Without warning, the redhead ran off; Chasing the end of that white cloak to get a hold of the source. Completely dumbfounded, which wasn't hard, Goku stared off in the direction of his verbal sparring partner's path. "Hey, wait for me!"

Running after Gojyo, the classic chase scene came up. Every time the duo turned a corner, there was always that last part of the cloak flapping by; Leading them in the direction needed. Then, no matter how long the alley, the source was always out of sight till the next corner was reached. Not that it took a genius to figure out this was planned out. It was the reason why which still seemed unclear to the kappa. Not that the possibility of this being another assassin came by, but the style seemed different. Not all the time one was led through a whole town, running away from the target that was supposed to be killed.

Finally, the chase started to end. Feet echoing through the alley, the clearing of a desert became the new sight. A figure in white waiting for them; The same figure that they were going after. They were female, as could be seen with the way all of the white hung off the body, but the sunglasses hid the woman's eyes. Hair hidden under the light hood, but something brought the appearance of her hair being darker than blonde, and definitely lighter than black. Waiting for the two males to get closer, the same voice from before called out. "Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku. Shame, I was only meant to take one… Sorry, saru, but try staying back while I kill your friend. After all, it's not a fair fight when you go about double teaming a woman."

Not one to hold back his thoughts, the cinnamon-haired boy stepped forward, held back as the tanned arm of his companion went out to stop the 18 year old. Exchanging a peculiar glance towards the man of taboo, the stewing words spilled out of the short 'kid's mouth. "That ain't no voice of a woman!"

"Hold up Goku," the redhead started before stepping forward. The stupid monkey had already summoned the red gleaming staff ready to fight. Taking out his own bladed weapon, thoughts on what the 22-year-old would rather be doing slipped by; Lips curling into a smirk. "How about we skip over the fight, and start a new one in your own room, babe? Just you, me, and maybe a few weapons to be used as toys."

A step taken back from Gojyo's last statement let the man know his words took the 'maiden' aback some. Unlike the former assassins, this one was more than hesitant. The rumors about this nymphomaniac had spread quite far, which really hadn't been much of a surprise. This secluded female's head tilted away from the duo before her. Feinting off to the back, a foot kicked off from the aged wall. Enough momentum for her own attack, the move was also efficient in giving the half-breed a chance to dodge and release the chained up blade. A flash of the edge catching the sun's light being this stranger's single warning. Landing 3 feet behind Gojyo, the white clad fighter remained kneeling on the ground.

Speed was definitely not mentioned in the rumors, but with the head count for the whole group, there was no way that this could be a cake walk.

Gojyo, who only had the faintest of scratches on his left bicep, turned around and watched the mystery woman's actions. To stay open for so long was incredibly unprofessional. After what seemed like eternity, truly just one and a half minutes, the slender hand of the attacker moved to touch the white hood. Before the sweating digits even touched the cloth, the hood fell in 3 pieces towards the ground along with the broken up sunglasses. Hues that matched a bloody sunset on a summer evening stared hard at the broken lens before one of the palms. Off to the side, about 3 feet, laid a short blade that was of poor quality.

Snapping out of the shock, all the things were gathered up. Standing, an emotionless slate masked over this rose-haired female. "Right then. I have miscalculated… Now that my orders are fulfilled, though in failure, there is no reason to continue here. Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, you both may return to your group. Though this isn't the last time you'll encounter anything."

Just as the female, who was obviously the same orientation as Gojyo, started to walk off, the brunette boy's hand grabbed onto one of the surprisingly thin arms. Following, a stronger hand went along the other arm. Thrown into the wall, the crescent-shaped blade secured itself right next to the redhead's skull. Goku, who wasn't one for interrogations, stayed back a little with his nyoi-bo at the ready while still relaxing. Gojyo, however, put on a face of the more serious type while leaning in. "Look babe, it's obvious you're not into this stuff. Who hired a non-fighter like you to risk her pretty little life to go and attack us?"

There was no anger in the eyes; Either pair. The man's held that of curiosity, and pain in seeing how close this young woman was to tears. That alone made Gojyo feel even worse, as the tears of his mother clawed through his personal Pandora's Box. Softening the hard look that masked over the curiosity, it was apparent that this 'stupid kappa' was trying to ease the woman into answering. After the girl rubbed away some of the blood on her cheek, a considerably softer voice went by. "I was given no choice. My family isn't one of convention. My younger brother is human, as my older siblings are youkai. After many youkai turned berserk over a year ago, we struggled to keep things from breaking apart. About 8 months ago, a man of sketchy nature arrived upon our doorstep and laid out an offer. Do what was said, and my elder siblings wont turn savage like the others, and my younger brother would be safe. I thought that following the instructions would be simple, but the vacant and innocent gleam in that monkey's eyes continue to remind me of my brother. I can't fight people like you, so I will return and offer my own life in exchange for my family's safety."

"What are you, stupid!"

The voice of the brunette's rang through and surprised both half-breed's. Though not completely aware of the situation, somehow the news had hurt Goku as much as the nameless female. Before anything was said, the 18 year old continued on with what he said without thinking it over. As the words plowed through, the image of trying to reach out for the small yellow bird through the stone bars forced tears past. "So you're just going to throw away your life, and leave him alone? There's problem's all around here, and I know if you leave them all alone, your youkai siblings would kill him. How would they be happy, or even feel safe, without their own family around! All you'll be doing is making him sad, and lonely, and lots of other stuff. It's not fair!"

"I know, but-"

The voice of the woman was cut off as a mist clouded through the hero's vision. Going up on guard, by the time the cloud had subsided, the redhead was gone. At least, from the spot Gojyo was holding her into. Staring up on the roof of the dilapidated apartment building, a sun's gleam hid the features of 2 figures. With the scent of blood still close, a guarantee of one being the girl came past. Stepping back, the 22-year-old went so he was at a more advantageous position next to the not-surprisingly confused Goku.

As the graying clouds overcastted the light-bringing star's rays, the larger figure was finally able to be seen. Surprisingly, it was the bright ice-blue eyes that caught attention first. After that, the midnight blue silken locks that draped over one toned shoulder shined along what light wasn't being blocked. Black marks along the abdomen and a single black sash mark adorning the left cheek remained in sight to show off his heritage. No shirt on, which allowed the toned and medium-built muscles to show through. About 25 years in age, with the seriousness in the man's eyes, along with the protectiveness towards the female in his left arm. A small breeze brought the black pants to flap and drape along the legs, before the two jumped back down parallel towards Gojyo and Goku. Letting the redhead go, the dark haired man stepped forward, not caring about the lack of weapons upon his person. "Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku; What a surprise. We had calculated the situation with only the 'cockroach.' No matter, I will do what she couldn't."

Just before an outburst occurred, the mysterious man ran forward right towards the kappa. Not bothering with a guard, or the fact that Goku had already started his first attack with his red staff. Right before the peeved red haired man delivered an annoyed punch, however, the body was replaced. Water ran over the tan fist, wrapped up wrists, and right into the mouth. What seemed like an ocean's worth of liquid forced itself through Gojyo's throat and into the system. Collapsing, the tired strong hands were now gripping around the tightened up throat. Struggling for breath, as the pupils widened in the fight. After about half a minute later, the other redhead fell down onto her own knees with tears streaming down the pale cheeks. "Michel, stop, please. We can find another way, the doctor just has to be wrong! These people aren't bad, or the source of the youkai turning wild; I know it. They are good people, it's in their auras. If you don't, you'll really regret it!"

At that moment, a dagger was produced. Blade ready against the young woman's throat, the serious red eyes locked onto the air-deprived ones of the male counterpart. With the silence that had gone by, slowly sucking the life out of Gojyo. Finally, relief washed by as the 22-year-old's mouth was forced open. All of the water that had forced its way down the trachea spilled onto the dirt to form a clear version of the man earlier. Slowly, the color and skin texture returned as the dark haired adult walked towards the desperate female. "Tanya… Put that down. Are you sure of this?"

"You know my intuitional judgment has never failed me."

As the strong hand pulled the dagger out of the half breed's hands, a breath slipped out of the pale lips. Helping the girl up, Michel turned around to face the recuperating man and worried monkey. "You probably know the situation. It's best for you and your party to leave now, after receiving any necessary supplies. I apologize, as we were given little choice."

Staring into the ice blue eyes, Gojyo finally stood up with the support of his weapon. Nodding, the half-breed turned around to walk back towards the center of town; Where the hotel was. Staring dumbfounded at the scenario, the brunette teenager couldn't believe how quickly this all dropped. "What happened to the fight?"

Pulling out a cigarette out, the sunset eyes stared down at the ground while lighting the end. Releasing a drag of the stick, the redhead continued on with his walk. Voice lower towards Goku, he said "sometimes it's better to just leave things be. Come on, bakazaru."

Growling over the commonly used nickname, the golden-eyed monkey gave a last glance towards the two strangers before running after his companion. Staring into that serious face, Goku's own eyes slipped into a frown. It seemed to be all so sudden that everything ended, with only a few attacks thrown about.

Later, after the sun had set, the whole group were sitting in the dark green jeep. Following the painted horizon that laid out the path within all of the sand. It was practically an immediate leave after Gojyo and Goku returned to the hotel, and the former of the two still looked quite lost in thought; Cigarette almost completely burned out with the ashes hanging on with all they had. Sanzo, in the front, was apparently asleep already with a bruise almost healed on the man's jaw line. It all seemed so strange, so once certain that things were probably going to remain silent, the monkey king leaned forward while staring out at the 'road' ahead. "Hey, Hakkai… You have any strange demons attacking Sanzo or something; Possibly mentioning having no choice?"

"Ah, you mean that young woman? We did while you and Gojyo were gone. She's probably still out on top of the hotel roof. After using some kind of water illusion to mimic a certain person, it took quite a lot to keep Sanzo from killing her," Hakkai said with a smile. Things were actually worse than the human-turned-demon said with the light tone in his voice. Letting out a small and short hum, the green eyed Qigong user continued on. "Actually, if a little boy hadn't come in saying that she was family, and stood in the way of Sanzo's aim, she'd be dead. Why do you ask?"

"Nothin… It doesn't really matter any more, I guess."

Leaning back, to the point that the 18-year-old's head was hanging out of the jeep, the gold pools reflected the crimson sky. The mention of a doctor helping out youkai that weren't effected by the minus wave had come up before. That painting guy, actually, which Goku was able to recall. Allowing himself to be lost by the pleasant weather, the group of misfits continued on. This time, the next stop being known for their meat buns; with little to no stops left shown on the map.

Off into the west, once again.


End file.
